degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Eli'sGirl/An Eli/Claire Story: AmyPart 1
I love degrassi so much but please to judge me hard on my writing I'm only 12!!!! I made a new chacter Amy Gold you will learn more about her in the future Amy's POV: * Amy is walking in the hallway and doesn't realize where she is going * Thinks: This is happening so fast first I am living a nromal life in Cambridge, Ontario then boom find out my last is not Harris its Gold!!!! Then I find I am Abopted and the only way I can find my real parents is by finding my older brother all I know is that he looks and acts like me!!!! * Bumps into a guy and drops book * Eli's POV: * Walks though the hallway looking for Clare then some random girl bumps in to him * "Oh my I'm so sorry I wasnt watching where I was going." She says. " Yeah it's okay." I say plainy " My name is Amy, Amy Gold." she says. "I'm Eli Goldworthy." I say. At that moment Clare walks up to us " Am I seeing double or is this your sister" Clare asks "No we just bumped into each other, literlay"" I say jokeing "Hi my name is Amy Gold it's funny you should menchion that actully the whole reason I came to this school was to find my my big brother I found out yesterday I was abopted and the only way to find my real parents is to find my big brother here." Amy says. " Wow okay then" Clare says Clare's POV Thinks: I kind feel sorry for her she grows up normaly and then finds out her "Parents" arnt really them and need to find her real family " How about you walk with us maybe we can help you. My name is Clare Edwards by the way I am in Grade 10, and this is Eli Golsworthy my boyfriend his in Grade 11 and you've meet him. We can show you arpund maybe even help you find your brother." I say helpfuly " Thanks Its great to meet you" Amy says gratfuly " Well tell me all about yourself so we know who to look for" I say " Well he lloks like me so liike sorta tall, brownish hair, green eyes and he acts like me so sorta like a rebal, jokes around, protective, charming, quick at remarks, and brave" She says Me and Eli stare at each other " Oh and our mother died giving birth to me" She looks down Eli's POV: "Uhh....."I say " Is something the matter" Amy asks " Its just all that stuff you said pretty much is what he is all about." Clare says "Eli, when did your mother die?" "Uhh... I think August 29th, 1994 I remember I was 2 she went to the hosptail and never came back" I Watch as Amys eyes pop out of head" " Thats the day of my birthday...." She say blankly. My phone breaks the silence " Hello?" " Son after school come home right away we need to talk" It was my dad "Sure thing Bye" I hang up ____________________________________________________ What will happen!!! Is Amy REALLY Eli's Brother???? will his dad confess???? Will Amy go to Eli's house??? To read more comment I will not post part 2 until at least 1 person comments Category:Blog posts